


Feral Hearts

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Animal Transformation, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Battle Couple, Cat Form, Coitus Interruptus, Creampie, Demons, Doggy Style, Druids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Healing Sex, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Post-Battle, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Transformation, Werewolves, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen nelf Erotica Story.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 4





	Feral Hearts

Feral Hearts

Wild imps poured from the cavern into the glade. A wave of whirling blades met them in force,  
as the infantry of Darnassus lept in formation into the demonic horde. Fel fire and screams of  
battle filled the forest.

“Second infantry, attack!”, Lorelae Starblossom shouted as she lowered herself into a sprinter’s  
mark. A large, hulking bear exploded forth in a streak of green light from where she was poised  
and charged into the onslaught. The second infantry followed suit.

Davian Cinderfang stood further back, observing a crescent of Darnassian soldiers enclose on the fel creatures. Both he and Lorelae had been charged with exterminating the uprising of fel on Teldrassil ever since the Burning Legion made their return to Azeroth. The Legion’s presence had no doubt caused an unrest among the few evil forces left from their previous attempt.  
“That girl, always rushing into the thick!”, Davian scolded to himself with an air of unease. He wanted to be by her side. He needed to protect her, or so he thought. “No, she can take care of herself. I need to focus."  
The sky above the skirmish took on a grey shade as Davian planted himself on the edge of the grove and raised his scythe toward the vortex forming overhead. His crescent-adorned figure became translucent, whirling with stardust. A loud clap boomed through the trees, signaling the infantry to fall into a defensive formation. Lorelae stood, a slender figure in leather adorned with feathers once more.  
"Hold positions!”, she called out. The dark tempest split open at the eye of the vortex to reveal stars, a juxtaposition of the daylight surrounding it. Orbs of light streaked down over the grove, raining white fire over the fel forces which had retreated to the center of the surrounding formation of Night Elves. The grove grew loud with the screams of the demonic, then silent. A low wind blew past as the clouds came together again. Davian stepped forward out of his astral form and began to survey the damage.  
“Not a single casualty. Excellent!”, Davian said. The Darnassian Sentinels breathed sighs and gave salute as their superiors ushered them into a marching formation in preparation for their return to the city. He didn’t take his eyes off of Lorelae as she moved with them, accompanying from the rear. Davian poured a sigh of both relief and desire as he watched her rounded bottom bounce left to right while she walked the infantry toward the road. His attention then turned toward the cave.  
“Now to deal with this mess. Can’t have whatever’s left–or worse– coming out of this cesspool again.”, he said to himself as he approached the entrance, holding out his hands in an almost welcoming gesture. Concentrated nature filled his palms, causing all manner of flora to uproot from the ground around the cave and slither through the entrance. Vines and foliage filled it until Davian was sure it would hold.

“There. I think that about does it.”, he said rather satisfied with his work.  
“Do you always talk to yourself when no one’s around?”, a ringing bell of a voice started from behind him. He jumped slightly and turned back to see Lorelae standing there, a sheepish grin on her purple face. Her hands behind her, hips swaying slightly as if she were waiting for something.  
“You know it helps me think, luv.”, Davian said in an amused tone. Lorelae stifled a giggle. She loved his Gilnean accent. She started to step closer just as a rustle was heard near a tree nearby. Davian spotted a flash of crimson and fel green as a fiery bolt shot from the Satyr’s hands.  
“NO!”, Davian shouted as the bolt flew past Lorelae, skimming her back and knocking her to the ground. He leaned down to help her but she was already turning back toward the enemy, gritting her teeth. Her brilliant eyes flashed as her Elven form shrank into a floating heap of black feathers, wings bursting forth from the sides. Lorelae flew in a serpentine flight as the Satyr struggled to line up his incantation. Davian cupped his hands together and formed an orb of astral energy, which conjured a solid white beam from the sky down onto the creature. It wailed and burned, turning it’s hating gaze toward Davian. It began speaking in a fel tongue before stopping short to realize the crow had gone missing. It looked around frantically and was abruptly thrown to the ground, pounced on by a large Nightsaber cat seemingly out of nowhere. The large animal raked a swipe across the Satyr’s throat, causing it to be silenced in blood. The cat stepped off of the creature and stood into the form of Lorelae once more.  
“That must have been the one that was controlling the imps!”, she said, exasperated and clutching her back with her hand.  
“Are you hurt? Here.”, Davian said in almost a whisper as he sped to her. He placed a palm on her back and a feeling like aloe on a burn came to her wound. it soothed to a dull ache as she smiled at Davian from over her shoulder.  
—————————— Instead of returning to the road, Davian and Lorelae had decided to walk through the grove to a nearby Moonwell. Lorelae washed her hands in the well and took in it’s restorative waters. She felt refreshed and, looking at Davian, began to blush a little as she took in his features in the soft moon glow. Tall, square jawed, fiery hair draping around his face in small locks, the majority of it tied behind his head as was usual for male Druids. He was her “human with a feral heart”, as she had written in her personal diary before. Davian’s curious gaze caused her to preen herself, brushing her small, silver bangs to one side of her forehead in futility. Her hair barely fell to her shoulder. She felt jealous of some of the Priestesses of the Moon for never, ever cutting their hair.  
She envied the aesthetic, but not the upkeep. No, she was battle-hardened. A Druid of the Wild. It was practical for battle.  
“What is it?”, Davian said with a slight grin. Of course he knew that look. They were no strangers to each other’s signals.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how I didn’t thank you for helping me back there.”, she said, slightly shaking her head and averting her gaze. Her hand played in the water, scooping it up and pouring it back in.  
“You know I’ll always protect you. No matter what, love.”, he said, rising from the stone siding of the well. He placed a hand gently on her bare shoulder, and the other hand found her cheek.  
Lorelae smiled and caressed his hand against her face. They stood for a moment against the light, Davian leaning in to kiss her forehead. Her feathery brow flicked. Lorelae withdrew slightly, then pressed her lips into his. Their mouths pecked warmly at each other, then their lips embraced causing gravity to rise in their abdomens. Inundated with each other’s warm breaths, Lorelae began to work her hands into Davian’s clothing. She felt his warm, steeled body with her fingertips and began to kiss at his neck with a sigh and a loss of control.  
Davian began tracing his hands up her figure underneath her leather clothes, finding respite in the warm, soft orb of her breast. Lorelae grasped ravenously at Davian’s chest, tracing her fingers along the taught sinew. She made soft moans in her throat that drove Davian wild. Lorelae stopped a moment and looked up at him.  
“Let’s make love, darling. Right here. It’s perfect.”, she breathed to him.  
“Lorelae, someone might come by. There isn’t another moon well for miles. Dolanaar, I think.”, he replied in a playful ‘are you sure?’ tone.  
“I don’t care! This may be the only chance we have! I need you!”, she confessed. Davian considered teasing her a bit more but found her enchantment hard to resist. They had been courting for some time, but never consummated their relationship, and had come close a few times before but were always caught up in other affairs of importance. No one would ever say the life of a Druid was dull, but that went double when the Legion were under their beds.  
Without a word and determined to have her way, Lorelae began stripping her clothing. She stepped over the siding and lowered her naked body into the well. She was immediately filled with a lunar embrace. It was cool to the touch but curiously warming at the same time. Davian followed suit, trying not to gaze too long at Lorelae’s purple skin. She had so many scars. Each one causing an empathic break in his heart. She had been hurt so much and Davian hadn’t always been there. He steeled his expression as not to worry her and removed the last of his clothing.  
Lorelae eyed his manhood from the side, a little embarrassed. Davian was giving himself a good stretch before stepping in and she took the opportunity to soak in his masculinity in full. His pectoral muscles running down into his abdominals. The deep V running down too his inner thighs. His well-defined arms, upstretched. She craved him. She wanted to be engulfed by him, inside and out. Lorelae felt lust overcome her and ran a mischievous hand down her stomach, hooking her fingers underneath her vulva. She rubbed circular motions with one hand while lightly exploring her chest and collarbone with the other, her bottom lip gripped between her  
teeth.  
“Well! Ahem… looks like someone’s anxious.”, Davian teased. He stifled a smile as he stepped into the moon well, his face a full shade of red now. Lorelae’s knees were poking up out of the glowing bath. Davian accepted the invitation and moved his body against hers. Her arms enveloped him and they kissed once again. She stroked his stubbled face with one hand while continuing to pet herself with the other. Her sighs grew deeper. Davian moved a hand to the side of her face, pathing his thumb around her cheek to her long ear. He brushed her hair back and cradled her neck and kissed her deeply again.  
“Turn around, love. I want to taste you.”, Davian whispered. Lorelae obeyed and turned herself around, lifting her ass out of the water and presenting herself to him. She leaned her elbow against the side of the moon well and arched her back. Davian began tracing small scars on her hips then kissed a bigger one at the top of her right cheek. His hands kneaded her ample, round bottom, spreading her open with his thumbs.  
Lorelae sighed a long song as she felt her lover’s lips suck against her labia, his tongue caressing in circular motions. She felt engulfed in his mouth and the sensation built in her as if it were to burst forth. Her sighs grew quicker and more intense as his fingers found her pearl, rubbing in a soft rhythmic motion, his tongue still deep between her flower.  
Davian lifted himself upright on his knees and stroked his cock while squeezing Lorelae’s ass with the other hand. No longer able to contain himself, he moved closer and rubbed his phallus against her dripping crevice. Lorelae pushed herself back, swaying slightly back and forth. Feeling his hardness made her pussy ache for him. She fought back a plea by biting her lip again. In a slow movement, she felt Davian fill her inch by inch. She clenched and squeezed against his hardened member as they both began to move in unison. Lorelae couldn’t contain her voice anymore as she traded light whimpers for groans of ecstasy. Davian shoved into her suddenly and she nearly fell forward.  
“Ohh! Be gentle… hah… please, lover.”, Lorelae pleaded, though not entirely sincere.  
'That’s… strange.’, Davian thought as he shook his head. His muscles tensed and he felt his adrenaline burn into his flesh.  
“Oh n–ahhg! ARRGH!”, he let out a growl of pain. Lorelae thought for a split second that he had climaxed but then immediately recognized the agony in his voice. She heard the popping of bone and sinew and craned her head around to see a canine clawed hand smash into the stone next to her. A guttural growl erupted from behind her. She froze, a sudden pain filling her insides as she felt Davian swell, pushing against her cervix. She couldn’t make a sound, only clench her teeth and bite back the tears.  
Davian felt a feral fog overcome his senses, then slowly regained his thoughts. He peered down over Lorelae, her body trembling, face hidden in her arms. Her breaths were deep. He knew he was hurting her. Slowly, he withdrew himself from her. It slipped out, leaving her agape for a moment. A gasp of pain escaping her locked lips.  
“I… I’m so sorry, love. I’m sorry. I didn’t…”, Davian’s graveled voice breathed from his throat. A whimper escaped in a low whistle as his ears fell back. Lorelae was about to turn to him to comfort him. To let him know it wasn’t his fault but a thought bolted through her mind.

“I need to get my adrenaline down to change back. I’m not sure I can do this.”, Davian said in a tone of defeat. Lorelae shushed him and her form began to shift into a feline shape. As a Night Elf, her figure was slender and petite, but in her feline form she was much bigger. Sturdier. Davian blinked at her, not completely on board with the idea.  
“I ah… I don’t know…”, he said in a hesitant grumble. Lorelae climbed out of the moon well and shook the water from her fur. She peered behind at Davian with her glowing eyes, swishing her tail in a summoning motion. She watched as Davian reluctantly crawled from the pool and moved on her as a quadruped. Lorelae lifted her tail and leaned her chest toward the ground, posterior up in presentation. She would never admit it, but some of the other Druids of the Wild had once introduced her to the… pleasurable gratification of Nightsaber mating habits. They would take on their forms during mating season and find other Nightsabers to mate with in the wild. A sort of right of passage. This ceremony was frowned upon publicly, but often accepted in ignorance. And Lorelae would never tell Davian. Ever! She’d never hear the end of it! Davian reluctantly lowered his snout toward her now dark blue fur-enveloped backside. He peered at her treasure, she didn’t look the same. He sucked air into his canine nostrils. Oh but did she ever smell the same. A smell that drove his wild heart even wilder. Something that couldn’t be called anything other than animal instinct took over him. He heaved his massive, brown body over Lorelae’s long back, covering her paws with his. It slipped inside her much more easily now and Lorelae gave a low yowl of approval. She purred and he panted as the instinct drove his hips into her with a steady speed. An action meant more for procreation than pleasure. However, pleasure arrived all the same.  
Lorelae could feel a throb like a muscle every time he pushed inward. He wouldn’t have known, but she reached orgasm 3 times before he finished. Her feline pelvic muscle fought against the thick, taught cock, squeezing and accepting it with each one. Her body tensed and released a final time as Davian threw a final panting thrust and then sat still a moment. He had released all of his breath as well as his seed. She felt the warmth pour against her insides, then Davian fell back onto his hind legs and began reverting to his human form.

Davian lay sprawled on his back, worn from the non-stop havoc his bestial adrenaline wreaked on his legs and hips. He was still panting. Raising his gaze to Lorelae, he watched the tigress step toward him and lap her wide tongue over the mess she made of his dick. Davian reached out to push her away but stopped himself. She stopped anyway and abruptly shifted back into her natural form.

“…I know you don’t like it. ”, she said with a tone of sadness. She had hoped he would learn to put her illusion out of his mind and accept her in all forms as she did him, but his reaction was understandable.

“It’s just strange. You know I love you to Elune and back, darling, but that’s more of an…'acquired taste’.”, he explained with an air of uncertainty. He was only trying to spare her feelings and his own. It was selfish. He knew it. She was always the same, no matter what. Her form didn’t change her soul or her feelings for him.

Lorelae sighed and crawled up to his chest.  
“Aren’t you glad I didn’t turn into a bear, at least?”, she amusingly teased him, a smile breaching her lightly freckled cheeks. Davian cackled.  
“Aren’t YOU glad I wasn’t in your arse, love!?”, Davian shot back at her. Lorelae slapped his chest and broke down into a giggle. She slowed her fit of laughter and settled her cheek against his heart, steadying her breathing to his rhythm. A gust of air and a warm cloth blanketed their bodies as Davian reached back and threw his cloak over them. His hand brushed her soft hair as she softly fell into a slumber against her lover in the light of the moon well. The Emerald Dream could be no comparison.

“I’ll make it up to her.”, Davian thought as he held her soft hair against his palm. His other hand rested on her shoulder and she snored softly into his chest. His heart melted again, like it did every time he touched her. He knew the Circle would expect him back soon but decided to take this moment. Who knew what fate awaited them with the onslaught of the Legion before them?

Davian took in a deep breath, then exhaled as his eyelids fell. In this moment, the two of them were the only ones in existence.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
